Seikaku Sōryū
), Katsuyu: Immense Network Healing | weapons = Senbon, Scalpel, Poison, Antidote }} Seikaku Sōryū is a travelling medic and a member of the Sōryū Family. From the age of 15 he left the safety of his home and resolved to travel the world. Unbeknownst to many, this young wanderer has a hidden motivation for his decision and only time will tell where his dark mission will lead him. When asked by others about the purpose of his travels he usually remarks that it is to uncover the "truth". All though he is not very well known, he has stopped at various villages on his travels and provided free medical care and examinations to the citizens of these villages, gaining a reputation for being a very fair and kind-hearted doctor. In addition, his tendency towards dark clothing, as well as his secretive nature has given him the epithet of Dark Healer. His latest title relates to his lethality in battle for which he has become known around certain medical-nin circles. His skilful use of the Chakra Scalpel to deal death in what has been rumoured to be a single touch has made him known, in whispers, as the Deathdealer. He possesses a mysterious connection the Shikkotsu Forest and is able to summon one of the many clones that reside there, in order to aid him. Furthermore, it would seem that the Great Slug Princess has passed on the knowledge of the Creation Rebirth technique to the young medic, allowing him to reach the very precipice of medical ninjutsu, despite his young age. His skill has also allowed him to learn and perform medical techniques and procedures with high amounts of skill and efficiency, though he admits that he has a long way to go before he reaches mastery of these techniques. Background Seikaku was raised in the relative isolation of the Land of Rivers in a settlement inhabited by the Sōryū Family, who had a reputation as being among the most powerful healers in the ninja world. However due to their general mistrust of strangers and isolation, it was rare that they ever interacted with shinobi and for the most part they lived unhindered by the effects of the Fourth Shinobi War and the other cataclysms that marked this period. Like the rest of the world they were captured and placed under the Infinite Tsukuyomi and were cocooned in a structure which threatened to turn them all into White Zetsu. With the release of the genjutsu the settlement finally realised that they could not simply ignore the rest of the world. And so they made changes to their policy, welcoming travellers and injured shinobi to their village so that they might be tended too by the skilled healers of their village. Seikaku was born in the middle of the revolutionary period. 18 years after the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Seikaku was born into a bountiful time of peace. The constant stream of visitors to their village had led to large amounts of trade in exchange for the powerful elixirs and potions which his village could brew, and even allowed the Sōryū to advance their own medical knowledge, by pooling resources with other villages. Having been born in the midst of this period, Seikaku enjoyed all of the advantages of such a prosperous time, and was therefore able to flourish and thrive in his environment. He displayed signs of intelligence from a very young age and was taught in the healing arts from as soon as he was able. By the age of 5 he was already running basic errands for the doctors and healers of the village, and was able to easily distinguish several types of near identical plants and herbs without a guide by appearance alone, even stopping a traveller who was about to eat a poisonous root from quite some distance away. Appearance Seikaku has a very youthful appearance which can lead people to suspect that he is much younger than he actually is. When they do underestimate his age he typically expresses his anger and indignation, usually in a comedic manner. His face is one which is referred to by many as "cute" though this description irritates and annoys him. He has medium length, messy dark brown hair, which he grows out to cover his eyes, due to his shyness. He has soft features, and dark blue eyes which have been said to be eyes that pierce the soul of those who look into them, making it difficult for others to maintain eye contact with him. In general he has a tidy appearance and typically favours dark clothing, which is in contrast to the clothing worn by most others in his profession. He favours hooded clothing and black T-shirts, as well as dark blue pants. His general muscle tone, in line with his tender age and lack of natural physical ability, is lean and compact and has relatively small muscles on both his arms and legs. His abdomen however seems to be well toned. Despite his tender appearance he is quite tall, though he is by no means physically intimidating, which follows his fighting style. As a whole, his appearance gives the impression of a man of a younger age than he really is, tending to lure his opponents into a false sense of security - until the experience and realise the identity of the mature young man who lies beneath this youthful façade. Personality Abilities Medical Ninjutsu Seikaku is a medic by training, though thinking of him as just another medical ninja would be a grave mistake. He was taught in medicine and the sciences by his father, mother, grandfather and grandmother, as well as several elders of his village. He possesses a remarkable repository of medical and scientific knowledge, which allows him to make the most of his techniques, most of which are severely limited in their use for battle. His offense is almost completely comprised of his poison and his chakra scalpel which members of his clan focus on honing from a very young age. His skill with the chakra scalpel is incredibly advanced, and he is able to cut through most materials, such as wood, flesh, bone and even stone with ease. Whatsmore, he is able to use this chakra scalpel in order to directly interact with and disrupt chakra based substances, reminiscent of the capabilities of the Gentle Fist, though the Hyūga Clan exercise far more skilful manipulation of the shape of their chakra. Seikaku's expertise is sufficient to achieve a number of useful purposes, such as dispelling barriers and other barrier-based techniques such as Kirigakure's infamous Water Prison Technique. There are many possible uses for Seikaku's skill over his chakra scalpel. He has also shown the ability to use the scalpel in order to interact with objects which are too delicate for him to use his hands to manipulate or that are outside of his range. On one occasion he used it as a screwdriver, on another, he manipulated the tumblers inside of a lock to open a previously locked door. Another aspect of his techniques is his control over the nervous system, both of himself and his opponent. The Body Pathway Derangement does not, as many suppose, require the use of elemental Lightning Release chakra, rather it uses chakra to focus the bioelectricity of the body. By doing this, Seikaku is able to use his own bioelectricity for a number of purposes. He is able to use the base technique in order to derange the nervous system of an opponent, making it impossible for even the most skilled shinobi to fight effectively, unless they are a skilled or exceptionally intelligent medical-nin. This technique can be exceptionally damaging to taijutsu users, who find that their well honed and trained bodies simply do not respond to their commands or wishes. It has been pointed out by Seikaku, however, that a taijutsu master who "thinks with their body" achieves a complete union of the mind and body and is able to suffer no ill-effects of this technique. Despite this, to find such a masterful user is rare, as pure taijutsu specialists are few and far between. Despite this nefarious use of a medical ninjutsu, Seikaku is also able to use this technique for more pure means, the most notable of which is its use as a defibrillator, restarting a targets heart; or stopping it. As remarked by Seikaku's grandfather "with the ability to grant life comes the ability to take it. A true doctor knows when to do both." Finally, Seikaku can alter the electrical impulses in his own and other people's brains in order to either drastically increase or slow the target's reaction time and reflexes, affording the target spectacular reflexes, making them able to pluck kunai or other fast-moving objects out the air. This also allows Seikaku to utilise his inherent speed a lot more effectively than others, whose speed is limited by their ability to react to such stimulants. Another ability that Seikaku has acquired is the ability to enhance his physical strength through carefully timed releases of chakra. This is an ability that medical-nin are well-suited to due their high degree of control over chakra. Although his physical appearance may be unassuming by using his chakra, even his slender frame can pack amounts of strength capable of causing grievous damage to surroundings and structures, to the level of being able to break the ribcage of a Susanoo with a casual kick. At his level of skill he is able to kill a human being with a single strike, caving skulls and rupturing body cavities with nonchalant blows. It is almost impossible to block his strike without suffering large amounts of damage. His strength is sufficient to severely dent a Rashomon Gate with a single strike and pulverise most absolute defences. He has also mastered a forbidden version of this technique, whereby the user accumulates chakra by standing still, and then drives this chakra into the ground in a single moment, creating a massive omnidirectional wave of destruction which fractures and destroys anything in a sizeable radius. However Seikaku usually refrains from using this technique as it goes against his ideal that a medical-nin should only help and refrain from wounding or hurting others. Poison Usage An important part of a medical-nin's offensive potiental comes from their ability to identify, concoct and use poisons to debilitate, paralyse, and kill opponents. Seikaku is a prodigy in this area too, to such an extent that he can immediately create a new poison and exhale it from his body. This ability allows him to swathe great areas of terrain in deadly poison, which can have a plethora of effects, such as paralysis, hallucinations and even death. Becoming immune to his poison is virtually impossible, as he slightly alters its composition each time, making any antidote previously created obsolete. Despite the main use of this technique being offensive, Seiakaku may equally use this technique for wide-spread healing, by mixing and then vaporising the medicine, which he creates in his own body. If a more precise dosage of poison is required, then Seikaku can apply shape transformation to the poison gas, and then release it, usually in the shape of a senbon, though he can manipulate it into any shape he sees fit for the situation. He is also capable of changing the state of the poison that he creates, from liquid to gas and even to solid. By shaping the poison in the previously mentioned form, and then solidifying it, he can carry out the Prepared Needle Shot technique at a moments notice, by spitting out a senbon literally made of poison. However unless the senbon strikes an organic target it is useless, as the poison is not compacted very tightly and will disassociate on a solid target. This same property makes the senbon very effective against organisms with durable skin, such as Sage Mode users. This allows him to damage even the most durable opponents, including those who are able to turn their skin into a more durable substance, such as metal or rock, as the protective material is still technically organic and porous, allowing the poison to seep through and harm the target. However, by the far the most wonderous aspect of Seikaku's ability in this field comes in just the sheer number and varieties of poisons that he is able to create. They range from extremely crude and mechanical in their damage (thereby having no antidote) or creating far more elegant and subtle poisons with a wide range of possible effects. These tend to be alkaloids and are therefore naturally synthesised. In order to create a new poison, Seikaku either has to be very knowledgeable in its chemical structure and composition, to synthesise the poison from scratch, or become "assimilated" with the poison by making himself immune to it. The former method is very time-consuming and must be done pre-battle to be made use of effectively. The issue of time can be overcome using the latter method, but this is far more dangerous and requires carefully ingested doses of poison to work without harming Seikaku. As a result of this method he is immune to nearly all types of poison.